powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Remote Teleportation
The ability to teleport matter/energy from one location to another without physical contact. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation, variation of Teleportation. Also Called * Apportation * Coordinate Change/Movement * Long-range Teleportation * Move Point Capabilities User can teleport matter/energy from one location to another without transporting oneself along or requiring physical contact. Applications Offensive * Teleport objects into a target, causing telefrag, punching holes or bisecting the opponent. This can be considered a form of Spatial Attacks, as such ability cannot be blocked. ** Advanced users can even teleport the surrounding air or water molecules if physical ammunition, like bullets or needles, is lacking. * Teleport an attack back at the target. * When under attack, swap locations with the target to defend yourself as well as putting them in danger. * Teleport a massive object above the target, letting it crash down to crush the opponent to death. * Partial Teleportation Supplementary * Teleport out of harm's way. * Teleport great distances, reducing travel time. * Teleport past walls and obstacles. * Teleport matter/energy to another location, creating instant mailing. * Summon matter/energy by means of teleportation. * Banish matter/energy by means of teleportation. * Teleport beings to other worlds or areas and back. * Teleport bullets, harmful agents and pathogens out of one's body. Variations * Space Depletion * Space Generation * Teleportation Beam Emission * Telekinetic Teleportation * Warping Teleportation Associations * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Cosmic Awareness * Meta Teleportation (advanced version) * Spatial Expansion * Spatial Manipulation * Teleportation Limitations * User may not possess Conscious Spatial Awareness or Cosmic Awareness, which could make teleporting living organisms dangerous. * User may not possess Spatial Expansion, which would limit their teleportation options. * User may have to focus more to prevent from affecting an incorrect target. * Range of ability and allowable weight of matter/energy may have a limit. * User may damage their body by teleporting too often in a short period of time. * User may lose control of their power if under a lot of mental stress. * May not be able to teleport others who can also teleport. * May require target to be in line of sight to work. Known Users Gallery File:Absolute_Space.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Absolute Space to teleport others to him by deleting space in between, without him touching them. File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|The Summoning Technique (Naruto) teleports animals and others to the user, as long as the user has signed the respective contract or possesses the Rinnegan's Animal Path powers. File:Kamui.PNG|Obito Uchiha's (Naruto) left Mangekyō Sharingan will teleport anything caught within its vision to a dimensional void via the Kamui technique. File:Amenotejikara.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Amenotejikara to shift himself, others, or objects a set distance away from the original. He can also increase the range by switching with a remote space. File:Law_Using_Room.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) using Room which allows him to switch the spacing of anything within the spherical field without need of physical contact. File:Summoning_Legendary_Birds.png|Natsume's Yungerer (Pokemon Adventures) using Teleport to bring Freezer and Thunder to its location, even when they were on other floors of the Silph Co. building. Mephiles_the_DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) Egg Beater.jpg|Egg Beater (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) File:6x02-Apportation.gif|A Valkyrie (Charmed) apports a knife to her hand. File:Anigifremoteorb1.gif|Paige (Charmed) using Remote Orbing to teleport Darcy. File:TeleorbingPaige.gif|Paige (Charmed) teleporting a notepad and a pen to her hand. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Remote Power Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers